


Persuasion

by zonkyhands



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew as Family, Interrogation, Tickletober, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonkyhands/pseuds/zonkyhands
Summary: Lucretia knew exactly who stole her journals, but that won't stop her from having some fun while trying to get him to admit it.
Relationships: The Director | Lucretia & Taako
Kudos: 3





	Persuasion

“Taako!” Lucretia shouted as she entered the room, pointing at the elf in question who was draped over the couch.

“What’s up, Creesh?”

“My journals. Where are they?”

Taako gasped, glancing around with his hand on his chest. “Someone took your journals? Who could have done such a thing!”

Lucretia stared at him, deadpan. She knew it was him. She also knew where he had hidden them, because after 40 years of living on a ship together Taako hadn’t ever changed his hiding spots, but she wanted to have some fun with this.

“Taako Taaco, if you do not tell me where my journals are right now there will be consequences.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I did no such thing.”

Lucretia cracked her knuckles and advanced on Taako, smiling when he began scrambling backwards.

“Now, don’t get any ideas Lu--!”

The lonely journal keeper pounced on the twin, pinning him on his back and squeezing his sides. Taako yelped and started squirming, trying to hold back his giggles. 

“Tell me where they are!”

“N-never!”

Lucretia slipped her hands under Taako’s shirt and wiggled her fingers on his tummy, prompting an explosion of laughter from him. She tickled there for a bit but when Taako still didn’t give in she switched her attack to a more devastating location: his ribs. Taako shrieked as her fingers danced their way up his sides to his ribs and began scribbling over them, the torturous sensations making his squirming and laughter double. 

“Lucy! Nohot there!”

“There’s an easy escape from this should you decide to take it, Taako.”

Taako tried to glare through his laughter but his twitching ears and unwilling smile dampened the effect. Lucretia was getting tired of this now, so she aimed for a spot on the back of her friend’s ribs that she knew was ticklish as shit. Sure enough, as soon as her fingers started fluttering over that spot Taako screeched. 

“Ah! Ahaha, fine! Fine, Ihi’ll tell you! Thehey’re in the vehehents!”

“Thank you.” Lucretia said, withdrawing her fingers and leaving Taako in a giggly puddle on the couch. Now that that was over, she had business to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at zonkyhands on Tumblr!


End file.
